Sunset Football
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: ONE SHOT. PrePOTC. Will's kicking around a football, contemplating his emotions, when Elizabeth appears to tell him some news that could be good or bad for the blacksmith.


**Title:  
**Sunset Football

**Written By:  
**LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category:  
**Movies - _Pirates of the Caribbean_

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama

**Rating:  
**PG

**Note:  
**I realize that Football was banned in England until 1677, and that Port Royal was devestated by an earthquake in 1692. Thus, since I can't find an exact year for the events of the first _"Pirates of the Caribbean",_ I have decided to place Will's birth right before this ban on Football was lifted. Thus, he grew up knowing the sport and, though he had little time for it as a blacksmith in his later years, he still likes to kick the ball around from time to time... especially when he's in need of a respite.

**Note 2:  
**This is a ONE SHOT set before the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ films.  
Also, I am not a fan of Jack/Elizabeth nor of slash.  
I'm a Will/Elizabeth shipper.  
Thus... Anything I write... will be W/E if there's a pairing.

* * *

**Sunset Football**

* * *

The methodical thump of the football on his knee, the concentration he needed to keep that ball in the air, pushed every other thought and care from the man's mind.

Will Turner stood in a small field, not far from the blacksmith's shop where he worked and lived. He was trying to sort out a few feelings, a few new found feelings. Feelings, he realized, for a particular woman in his life... for a friend.

With work finished for the day, and the sun quickly setting on the horizon, Will went to do one of the few things that gave him pleasure in his rather dull life.

With a sudden shifting of his feet, the football slammed into the man's foot. It flew into one of the low stone walls surrounding the field, richoceting off back towards Will. He continued to kick the football, bouncing it off the wall and kicking it once more, over and over again.

His thoughts were so very far away.

"Will!"

The sudden call snapped the blacksmith's head to the side, his eyes widening in surprise at the sight of the woman who stood at the edge of the field. He was so distracted in fact, that Will didn't notice the football until after it slammed into his chest.

Doubled over, the man quickly tried to collect himself and catch his stolen breath.

Before he knew it, Elizabeth was standing at his side. "Will, are you alright?"

Straightening, Will nodded, "Yes, I just..." he smiled slightly, "I suppose I should have kept my eyes on the ball."

The woman returned his smile. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've interupted you."

"But what are you doing out here?" Will asked, picking up his football. "The sun's setting. It's no time for a lady to be out. Your father would..."

"My father would have a fit." she finished for him, sighing in frustration. "I just... I hadn't seen you for a few days and I thought to find you, but you weren't at the smithy and Mr. Brown was still asleep."

Will laughed, "Unconscious is more like it. I..."

"Will, there's a ship in the harbour."

This caught the blacksmith's attention. "Miss Swann, there usually are ships in the harbour."

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" she replied, her eyes clearly showing her anger at the formality.

Will smiled, "At least once more, Miss Swann."

"This isn't a joke, Will. Katherine, one of our maids, she told me that a few of the crew members had been talking about... well..."

The man frowned, "About what?"

Elizabeth rung her hands together, "Something about a man named Turner."

If his eyes could have gone wider, they would have. "Are you certain?"

"Yes." Elizabeth replied with a nod. "I... I brought my carriage. I had hoped to take you to the port as soon as possible. The ship makes sail at sundown, and you'd never have made it in time on foot."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Will asked, a smile on his face as Elizabeth ran beside him.

They reached the carriage, Will climbing atop with the driver while Elizabeth seated herself inside. The blacksmith knew it would have seemed highly against protocol for him to have ridden in the carriage and, as the horses raced toward the docks, he was still holding his football.

"Will... I'm so sorry..."

The blacksmith shook his head, "It's not your fault, Miss Swann." he spoke, his eyes glued to the ship that was drifting away into the darkness.

They had arrived too late... and now... any information on Will's father had gone with the setting sun. The ship had put to sea on schedule, but he had missed it.

Will was angry and enraged as he sat down. His football falling to bounce away. The man wished he could have stopped time, could have asked at least one or two questions about his father.

Was he alive?

Where was he last seen?

What ship or island might he be on?

But there had been no time, and now Will clearly felt the ache of wanting to be a part of a family again.

His football came into view, Elizabeth kneeling beside him on the dock, holding the sphere out to him.

"I wish I could've done more." she spoke, a sad look in her eyes that matched the emotion in the young man's heart. "I came as soon as I heard about it. And..."

Will shook his head, "It's alright... Elizabeth." the man smiled slightly. "I'm glad you told me. Because... just knowing that someone mentioned the name Turner, gives me a renewed hope in finding him one day."

Standing, he helped the woman up.

"Can I watch you practice sometime?" Elizabeth asked, handing the blacksmith back his football.

Will smiled, "Of course. Though... will your father not think it imprudent?"

The woman laughed, "My father can think whatever he wishes. We are friends, William Turner... are we not?" she asked with a mischevious grin.

"That we are." he replied with a smile all his own. _'Though, I wonder...'_ Will found himself thinking, his earlier musings coming back to him... _'Is that all we are destined to be?'_

Together, they walked back to the Swann family carriage.

Will was dropped off at the blacksmith's shop. With the sun down, he had no need to be out of doors any longer.

Elizabeth waved goodbye and with a final shout of, "I really am sorry, Will." her carriage disappeared into the night.

Will sighed, tossing his football into the air and catching it again.

Yet the fifteen year oldman smiled in spite of the day's events,before turning on his heel and heading home.

* * *

**The End**

* * *


End file.
